falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Treaty of Capitol Hill
The Treaty of Capitol Hill is a formal agreement in 2270 between the Emerald City, Chinatown, and the Geigers of Capitol Hill. It is among the many reasons for Seattle’s increased stability in recent years. Background The Treaty of Capitol Hill was primarily created because of two events: the destruction of the New Order and the Oregon Brushfire Wars. The anti-New Order coalition formed in 2247 did not last long after the group’s destruction, but it did show that the various disparate groups of Seattle could unite if necessary to meet a significant threat. The Badlanders of various packs and King’s Council proved to be threats themselves, but it was NCR in the War of the Northwestern Alliance that convinced the three main city-states of Seattle to make a treaty to show their “strength”. The main architects behind the treaty were Lin Fo and Alienor Carrington. Fo was a more liberal member of Chinatown’s ruling council while Carrington was the nominal leader of the Geigers. The two felt that their cities could do some good for each other, and they hammered out an agreement between each other before presenting it to their prospective governments and Emerald City, who they also wanted to be part of the treaty. All three city-states signed the treaty in 2270, with the only initial opposition being from Thornton in Emerald City. The treaty has existed ever since. Overview In this agreement, all three city-states involved accepted free trade as the new norm in Seattle. This would even extend to caravaners and traders not from the three signatories of the treaty though other larger settlements in Seattle (Matchgrade, King County International Airport, Seetak) are not necessarily beholden to partake in free trade. Free trade was established primarily to further foster cooperation between the communities of Seattle and hopefully encourage a sense of accord that would lead to eventual unification across the ruins. The three signatories also accept that a threat to one of them represents a threat to all three and promise to come to each other’s aid in case of an attack. This part of the treaty is mostly directed at King’s Council and Badlanders, who both represent a still significant threat to many communities in Seattle, but also applies to NCR in a more eventual sense. The treaty was also with the intention of desecrating relations between Capitol Hill and Emerald City, which had become tense at the time due to trade disputes. The defense pact in the treaty has not been triggered yet, as no significant attack has occurred since its signing. Groups like King’s Council and the Black Family avoid any direct attacks on any of the three settlements specifically because of their defense pact, remembering the fate of the New Order. Since the Treaty of Capitol Hill, Seattle, in general, has become a safer and better place to live. Cooperation between settlements concerning both trade and military endeavors have occurred, though no great unified state or federation has been created yet. The three city-states have worked together to clean up raiders in recent years, leaving only a few groups to fight for scraps. Caravans traffic has ballooned in recent years as the wars in the south cool down and threats within Seattle lessen by a great deal. The Treaty of Capitol Hill has been beneficial to nearly every civilized resident of Seattle but as always, there remain people who still oppose the agreement. In Emerald City, Thornton and his Thornist supporters are of the opinion that their community shoulders too much of the economic load of free trade and the treaty should adjusted to better benefit them. Dissenters in Chinatown have more straightforward reasons for disliking the treaty, with many more xenophobic members of the settlement seeing free trade as a gateway to cultural suicide and many other blaming the treaty for the spread of chems in their community (actually due to Jade and her influence). The Geigers in Capitol Hill who oppose the treaty, though small in number, have more diverse and often esoteric reasons for their criticism, but for the most part, echo their fellows in Emerald City. In smaller wasteland communities in Seattle, some see free trade as flooding once stable closed markets with cheap alternatives. Still, others see the three main settlements’ military interventions as worrying signs of what is to come in the future. One person that has benefited immensely from the treaty is Jade, whose chem industry stretches across Seattle from Redhand Hold to Seetak. Her rise was partially made possible by the treaty’s free trade and only further helped by the relative stability of caravan routes. Category:History Category:Cascadia